Ronald Weasley and the Curse of Reverse
by Lizzi-Mae21
Summary: Harry and Ginny plot a trick against Ron and Hermione, but after some quick spell work by Ron the trick backfires; Harry and Ginny are forced to deal with the consequences of their prank.
1. Clever Spells and How to Use Them

**A/N- I borrowed the prank spell from lilyevan_Jan30 and her story "Faking It," on SIYE, she gets full credit for it. I would like to thank her for the use of this spell, and I encourage you, dear reader, to read her story: it's fantastic! **

_Dear Gred and Forge,_ Ron Weasley wrote, _you owe me five galleons. You know when you said I'd never be able to pull off a prank? And you know how you made a bet with me that if I managed to prank the schools two best pranksters you'd give me five galleons? Well I did it, so pay up! _He then proceeded to tell them all about his brilliant prank, and how everyone in school would remember the day Ron Weasley played a joke on the school's best pranksters.

"Remind me again why we can't just lock them in a broom closet?" Harry asked his partner in crime, Ginny Weasley.

"Because, Harry, it's been done, besides it is too simple; I think we can do better than that." She explained, for what seemed like the hundredth time, to her best friend, who was currently resting his head on a stack of books in the school library.

"What if we tried a sticking charm?"

"Nope," she shook her head.

"Oh! Oh! I know!" He practically jumped out of his seat. "What if we – no wait we need walkie talkies for that." He frowned.

"Walkie what?" Ginny asked, confused.

"These things Muggles use- one person has one and talks into it and the person with the other walkie talkie can hear them." One look at Ginny's face told him she had little to no clue what he was talking about. "Never mind, they wouldn't work here anyway. They run on batteries, and wouldn't work around magic."

"That does give me an idea though, maybe there's a spell that would record whatever Ron says, and we could get Hermione to listen to it. You just have to get him to say something all lovey- dovey about Hermione."

Harry snorted, "that wouldn't be hard, the other day he tried to talk to me about how nice her skin looked. I swear I _will never _go to the library with the two of them again," he shuddered.

Ginny stared at him in shock, "what did they do?"

"Absolutely nothing! Ron stared at her the whole time and Hermione pretended to read, but she was really sneaking glances at him when she thought no one was watching. It was so- I don't know, annoying, embarrassing, scary."

"Scary?" she giggled, "how's that scary?"

"Hermione stayed behind to check out some books, and Ron and I headed back to the tower; then he went into this whole monologue about how adorable she is when she's trying to read and can't concentrate. I told him I had to use the loo so I could get away from him, but he followed me, and wouldn't stop talking!" Harry shuddered at the memory.

Ginny laughed. Harry loved it when she laughed about something he said; of course he just loved her laugh.

"We should have plenty of blackmail material on Ron then. Okay a recording spell shouldn't be too hard to find," she handed him a book from their stack. "You look in this book and I'll look in here" she pointed to a book entitled _Aberforth Woolenbee's Ultimate Guide to Useful Spells and Creative Ways to Use Them. _

Harry laughed, "where'd you manage to find that book?"

"Gred and Forge swear by it," she shrugged.

Harry nodded, and went back to flipping quietly through the book Ginny had given him to read. It was really nice having Ginny as a friend now, for a while it had been awkward around Ron and Hermione because they were awkward around each other. It was so obvious that they both fancied each other, but even Hermione- the brightest witch of her age- couldn't figure it out.

At first Harry had been very cautious around Ginny, he wasn't completely comfortable around her. If he was being completely honest with himself he knew it was because of his secret feelings for her, not that he would ever admit it. It hadn't taken long though, and before he knew it he was a best friends with the redheaded witch, and was plotting ways to get his two other best friends to admit their feelings.

"Harry! Look at this!" exclaimed Ginny after about ten minutes of research. "It says it's intended for children who don't get along: parents use the spell when children row. When a child says something mean about their sibling they get stuck to the other person until they can get along, or until the caster of the spell unbinds them! We'd have to change a few things of course, but that wouldn't be too difficult; intent is all that matters."

"Told you we should use a sticking charm," Harry said smugly. "So, for example, we could make it so that if they say something nice about each other they would be stuck to one another."

"Exactly, or even if they just thought about one another," a devious smile spread across Ginny's face.

"Oh you're evil Gin!"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Uh- huh and just think: if it weren't for me you would have locked them in a broom closet! Where's the fun in that?"

The green eyed wizard shook his head. "There is none at all." His eyes widened as he thought of the perfect thing to reverse the spell; he leaned over and whispered his part of the plan into her ear.

"Oh, that's great! And you said I was evil! They're going to hate us!" Ginny squealed in excitement.

He laughed at the genius of their plot. He glanced out the window, it was nearly dark. "Hey, it's probably close to curfew, we should get the book and leave."

"No, I'll just write the spell down." She said as she hastily wrote the spell down on a spare scrap of parchment.

The duo walked back to the common room discussing their plans for the prank. Harry was supposed to walk with Ron and Hermione down to breakfast while Ginny followed, nothing would really be any different than normal anyway because Ginny didn't usually walk with them to breakfast anyway. When the two were distracted she would cast the spell, the rest of the day the pranksters would sit back, and watch their joke unfold. But little did they know, a certain red head had been in the library that night looking for his bushy-haired friend, and had heard the plan; he would do anything he could to stop it. He walked over to the table where his friend and sister had been working. He laughed when he saw the spell the book was open to. They'd never know what hit them!


	2. Detention is the Obvious Solution

**A/N: Once upon a time, there was a fanfic. This fanfic was called "Ronald Weasley and the Curse of Reverse****_._****" In the fanfic the characters have no need to go to the bathroom for reasons that will soon become clear.**

Everything was going according to plan: so far Ginny was walking behind the golden trio with a small group of Gryffindors, and Harry was ahead, keeping up a conversation between Ron and Hermione. Once they were all in the Great Hall for breakfast she whispered, "Adhaeresco celo dialecticus," just as her target whispered, "retrorsum."

The effect was immediate, Harry started sliding backwards while Ginny sprung forward; they were instantly glued at the hip. "What the bloody hell?" Harry yelled as everyone in the Great Hall turned to see what was going on.

"It backfired! I can't believe the spell just backfired!" Ginny was in near hysterics.

Ron doubled over in laughter.

Hermione spun on her heal to see what had occurred. She put her hands on her hips in a way that reminded Ginny of her mum. "Would anyone care to tell me what's going on?"

"Yes I would like to know too." As soon as the four teens heard the stern voice of Minerva McGonagall they quieted down. Ron stopped laughing, Ginny blushed, Harry looked at his shoes, and Hermione glared at Harry and Ginny, who were obviously the ones to blame. "Well? Would anyone care to tell me what just happened? Mr. Potter? Miss Weasley?"

"It was my fault professor," Harry said. He knew the professor would find out anyway, so he'd be better off confessing, it might get him an easier punishment. "I found the spell, and wanted to try it, but I honestly don't know what happened because Ginny and I weren't supposed to get stuck, Ron and Hermione were."

"Harry that's a lie!" Ginny snapped "I found the spell and I cast it, but it backfired."

"But it was my idea to use a sticking charm," argued Harry.

"So you will both take the punishment," said Professor McGonagall. "But first I must know what your motives were and what you did, in order to reverse it."

Ginny held her head high, even though her spell had backfired, she was stuck indefinitely to Harry Potter, she was about to be punished, and by now most of the students who were present were listening to their conversation. "Ron and Hermione are extremely thick." Hermione huffed in annoyance. "Well you are! The whole school knows Ron fancies you, Hermione, and you haven't exactly been secretive about it either." Ginny could almost see McGonagall's lips twitch as if she were about to smile. "So we were just going to help you two figure it out as well."

Harry took over the explanation, "we found a spell which would make the two of you stick together whenever you talked about each other, but I don't know why it backfired."

Ron couldn't contain himself any longer. "I knew what your plan was, and I found the spell that made it turn against you." He left out the fact that he'd thought it was only a reverse for the prank.

"That was very clever of you Ron!" Hermione complemented; Ron looked like he was going to burst with happiness.

Harry cleared his throat. "When's our detention professor?"

"Detention, Mr. Potter? No, you and Miss Weasley shall not be serving a detention, instead you shall spend the rest of the day the way Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley were to spend their day- that is to say stuck."

Ginny looked horrified. Harry wished he had his invisibility cloak; it wasn't that he was upset about being stuck with Ginny, it was more that their prank had failed, and everyone would be watching them all day.

Walking proved to be a challenge. As soon as McGonagall went back to the Head Table Harry and Ginny tried their best to get out of the Great Hall without drawing too much attention to themselves. This also proved to be difficult since almost everyone in the Hall had witnessed the exchange, and it really didn't help when Harry walked faster than Ginny, and essentially dragged her to the doors.

As soon as they were out of hearing range of the rest of the student body Ginny wailed, "how exactly are we going to manage this? I don't have any classes with you."

Harry was still finding it rather awkward to be attached to Ginny, and his blush could easily rival any Weasley. "Er- what classes do you have today?"

"Muggle studies, transfiguration, and double charms. You?"

"I've got Potions, Herbology, and Double DADA."

Ginny groaned, "sounds like we're going to have to go to your potions lesson, my transfiguration lesson, and Defense against the Dark Arts. Can't wait!" she said sarcastically. "This would've been so much easier on Ron and Hermione! They're practically attached at the hip already!"

Harry laughed, yes he was embarrassed, but he might actually have fun with Ginny today. "Too true! We could probably get the invisibility cloak, and use that in between classes, but we can't during."

"Ok, that's not so bad, we'll just sit at the back of the class and just act like this goes on every day."

"Good plan. Now we just have to figure out how to walk."

They finally figured it out when they'd reached the common room; the students who hadn't been in the Great Hall at the time of the "incident" looked confusedly at the sight before them. The first to notice them was, of course, Dean, the person Ginny wanted to see the least at the time.

"Ginny what's going on?" he asked, scowling at Harry.

"Prank gone wrong," she muttered, and tried to push past him toward the dormitories.

"What prank?"

" Well we were trying to –" Harry began, but was cut off by Ginny.

"Sorry Dean, we don't have time to explain, I've got to go get my stuff and so does Harry, it took us almost half an hour just to get up here." Then she pulled Harry up the stairs to his dormitory. "Sorry, I just don't think I should have to explain it to him," she apologized to Harry. "If I feel like being stuck to my best friend for the whole day then it's none of his business." She said with a nod.

"I'm your best friend?" Harry asked giddily.

"Yep, now let's get your stuff," she said hastily "I still don't know how we're going to get into my dorm though, what with the charmed staircase and all."

"I hadn't thought of that. We could try summoning it." He suggested.

"No that won't work, I've tried before, you're not supposed to be able to summon anything from the dormitories, because it'd be too easy to get someone else's stuff."

"Oh. Do you have your wand?" She rolled her eyes at him. "Ok stupid question, of course you do, you're the one who cast the spell. Do you need anything besides your textbook? I could give you some parchment and a quill so that's not a problem."

She laughed. "This is ridiculous! I could just ask someone to get my rucksack for me." Harry had to laugh; it was just such an easy solution he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it.


	3. And the Reversal Is

**A/N: Dear readers, I would like to say that I got kidnapped by evil wizards, and I've been busy saving the world. Sadly, if I said this it would be a lie. Instead of kicking some evil wizard butt, I've gotten sidetracked by reality. All I have to say is sorry for the wait, I'll try to be better about updating. **

The duo quickly gathered Harry's school things. After finding Harry's invisibility cloak they were dismayed to find out that the cloak was too small to cover both of them, so the two teens carefully made their way down to the common room, and found a girl to go get Ginny's stuff. They were soon on their way to Harry's potion lesson.

"Harry m'boy!" Slughorn boomed as he walked in the room, closely followed by Ginny. "And miss Weasley, you don't have potions today," he critically noted their current state, having not witnessed the fiasco at breakfast. "Surely either of you could have whipped up a potion that could fix this." He indicated to where they were stuck together at the hips.

Ginny laughed. "This is our punishment, professor."

"But Miss Weasley, I'm sure you and Mr. Potter didn't do anything wrong."

"Just the spell," Ginny grumbled.

"Well no matter, if you are staying for class miss Weasley, I'm sure you can benefit from watching Mr. Potter work."

Harry, having the normal mind of a teenage boy, blushed at the double meaning that Professor Slughorn had obviously missed. Ginny just giggled at him.

Potions didn't go too terribly, in fact it went rather well, the only thing that seemed even slightly off- other than the fact that Ginny was attached to Harry's hip- was the fact that Dean kept glaring at her.

"Well that wasn't as bad as I'd thought," Harry said when class was over. "I don't think Dean's too happy though," he grinned.

Ginny frowned; "what are you so happy about?"

"Oh nothing," he said, waving his hand. The monster in his chest was very content. "We'd better get going, we don't want to be late to McGonagall's class- it'll be bad enough as it is." He quickly changed the subject.

Despite their best efforts to get to class early, they were still a few minutes late. Between stumbling, one or the other walking too fast, and trying to go separate ways-, all of which were painful, it took longer than expected to get to the transfiguration classroom.

"Well I'm glad you decided to join us Miss Weasley and Mr. Potter. Today's lesson wouldn't be possible if it weren't for the two of you." Harry groaned, he could only imagine what McGonagall had in mind for the lesson. McGonagall turned back to the class, "you see fifth years, this is an example of why one must always concentrate on the spells one is performing." She indicated for Harry and Ginny to come to the front of the classroom.

"Great," Harry whispered, so only Ginny could hear him.

"You see, miss Weasley was trying to perform a spell on another student, which, unfortunately, backfired," Professor McGonagall knew that it had really been Ronald Weasley's fault that the two teens were stuck together, but most of her fifth year students didn't know that, and in her opinion, didn't need to know.

Harry and Ginny shared incredulous looks, but otherwise didn't comment on their teacher's mistake.

Luna in a dreamy voice asked, "did the Blibbering Humdingers get you? They're particularly abundant this year, you know."

"Er, no." Harry said uncomfortably. The class (excluding Luna, McGonagall and Harry) burst out laughing. Harry turned his head to Ginny, "what are you laughing at?" he scowled.

"You," she said when she'd calmed down.

"Quiet class!" McGonagall interrupted, "the two of you may go sit down now."

They made their way to the back of the classroom. "Most of the class was probably laughing at Luna, but you know, we must be a funny sight. I just thought you were funny, if we just acted like this was normal they probably wouldn't laugh at us. Maybe if you put your arm around my waist it wouldn't be as noticeable that we're stuck together," Ginny said slyly "then some people might think we simply want to be together."

Harry thought this sounded like a good idea. Harry tried, in vain, to reassure himself that it was because people would stop laughing at them, and _not _because he would get to touch Ginny's waist.

Fortunately for them McGonagall didn't feel the need to torment them any longer so the rest of the class went well. The fifth years were learning how to do simple first year transfigurations nonverbally, Professor McGonagall actually had a point about needing to concentrate on spells, other than to torment Harry and Ginny. Unfortunately they still had to get through lunch, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Quidditch practice.

"Class dismissed." Professor McGonagall called. Everyone rushed to the back of the classroom to get to lunch as quickly as possible, Harry and Ginny, who were just trying to get out of their chairs without falling over, were accidentally knocked over by the stampede of fifth years.

"Oof!" Ginny grunted as she and her dark haired friend impacted with the ground. "Well, now how are we supposed to get up? It was hard enough just to get out of the chairs."

Just when Harry thought he couldn't get anymore embarrassed Professor McGonagall came over. "You could ask for help, you know." She smiled, "it may be your punishment to be stuck together all day, but that doesn't mean you both have to be stranded on the floor all day too."

Harry reached for her hand, but she just flicked her wand, and they levitated off the floor. The two teens brushed the dirt off their robes, and thanked the professor. They then made their way to the Great Hall.

Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny's back, like she had suggested, he stared ahead with a goofy grin plastered to his face; if he'd looked at Ginny he would have seen the contented look on her face as well. "I wondered if you two were coming." Ron said, through a mouthful of mashed potatoes when they sat down at the Griffindor table. "'Course I don't think you'd be able to keep Ginny from dinner if you tried," said Ron.

"Ron!" Hermione hit him on the arm.

"It's ok Hermione, at least I don't have gravy on my robes." Ginny shot back, sending her brother a disgusted look.

Ron looked down at his stained robe and shrugged, "it'll wash."

Hermione scrunched her nose at Ron's robes. Instead of berating him further she changed the subject. "So do you know how you're supposed to get unstuck?"

"Actually I was just thinking about that," Ginny said. "The spell was designed to make the two of you stick together whenever you talked or thought about each other, so if Harry and I don't talk to each other then we should get separated."

"But you didn't say Harry's name this morning and Harry didn't say your name." Ron pointed out. "So that must mean you were thinking about each other."

Ginny shook her head; "I was trying to concentrate on the spell."

They all turned to look at Harry who pretended to be really interested in the gravy, and acting like he wasn't blushing. "Has anyone ever noticed how they always make about ten different kinds of gravy at one meal? I mean how many people actually eat Giblet Gravy?"

"Very smooth Potter," Ginny laughed.

"Well really, does anyone ever eat it?" he asked defensively.

Hermione sighed, "Harry stop trying to change the subject, we all know you were thinking about Ginny this morning, and apparently you haven't stopped all day."

"It's kinda hard not to think about someone when you're stuck to them," Harry grumbled quietly.

"Yes well now you need to focus on getting unstuck," said Ron, "because we have Quidditch practice later."

"How could you have cast the spell without knowing the counter spell?" asked Hermione, incredulously.

Harry blushed and said, "we weren't thinking about the counter." At the same time Ginny said, "I've forgotten what the counter spell is."

Hermione stared at Ginny; "So there is a counter, but why don't you want to tell us?" she turned to glare at Harry, knowing he would give in long before Ginny would.

Just as he was starting to really get scared that Hermione might make him tell the bell rang, announcing the end of lunch.

"Whew, saved by the bell," Ginny whispered when they made it out of the Great Hall, and away from hearing range of Hermione. "Hopefully she won't get a chance to ask again in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"I doubt she will, Snape wouldn't allow it." The dark haired wizard replied, almost glad Snape didn't allow talking- or happiness, in his class.

They slowly made their way to the Defense classroom, each thinking about what Hermione had asked. Sure, the counter would be really simple, but it would be embarrassing, just as they had intended for Ron and Hermione. Of course neither would mind, but they didn't know that.

"Well Potter, I was starting to question if you were even attracted to girls at all," drawled Draco Malfoy from behind them, as they made their way to class.

Harry could feel Ginny shaking with rage next to him.

"Don't worry about it," he whispered to her. "Just ignore him."

"I guess this proves that you're not though, because if I was attached to the Weaselette I'd snog her senseless. I bet this is your dream isn't it Weaselette?" he addressed Ginny, "to be stuck to Harry Potter all day- but I'm sure you'd rather be stuck somewhere else rather than at the hip."

Ginny had just pulled her wand to hex him when Malfoy elicited a very girly scream. Pus filled boils had appeared all over his face.

"Let's go," Harry said, stowing his wand. "Those'll start to smell soon." So, off they went to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

Ginny laughed "thought you said to ignore him."

"He's a disgusting pig, and he deserved it."

"I'm not arguing there, but I thought we would just walk off."

"He was insulting you, he can insult me all he wants, but I won't let him say those things about you." Harry looked ahead determinedly, in hopes that he wouldn't blush. However, he failed to notice the smile his companion had on her face until they reached the classroom- thankfully on time.


	4. The Great Exchange of Galleons AKA th

**A/N this chapter is brought to you by insulting words that begin with the letter "I" **

"Wipe that disgusting smile off your face Weasley!" Snape snarled as Harry and Ginny walked into the classroom. Her smile instantly dropped.

"I wasn't smiling!" Ron exclaimed from his seat next to Hermione.

"It is no wonder that you are so inept at school work, if you can't ever remember that more than one Weasley goes to this school," the greasy git snarled. "Now your other teachers may have allowed the two of you to sit in the back of class and not participate, but I will not stand for this. Today we are going to have an obstacle course where each of you will have to run through a series of tests."

"Obviously, isn't that the point of an obstacle course?" muttered Ron.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for back talking Mr. Weasley. If you were smarter you would have figured out that I was explaining the purpose of an obstacle course to those in this class that are incompetent enough to not understand." He looked pointedly at Harry and Ginny who, smartly, did not retort. "Now the first to go will be Potter and Weasley, they will demonstrate why it is important to be quick, even though they are at a disadvantage." He looked at each of the students in turn "you have three minutes to be done. GO!"

The obstacle course proved to be difficult to navigate, regardless of whether or not one was "at a disadvantage" as Snape had put it. Even if Harry had been on his own in the course he would have had a hard time getting through in the three minute time limit, but with Ginny it was nearly impossible. The obstacle course was set up like a maze (in a magically enlarged classroom), and had hurdles to jump, and dead ends, as well as magical problems to face. Overall it reminded Harry of the Triwizard Tournament maze. Harry was surprised to say that it was actually a good lesson, but he suspected it had only been set up to make things more difficult for himself and Ginny.

He and Ginny did not finish in three minutes, but instead ten, after tripping four times, and completely falling once. They did have one advantage though, and that was that Ginny could watch for stray spells and curses one way, while Harry watched the other way.

"Ten points from each of you for not completing the course in time," sneered Snape when they stepped out of the maze. "And another ten points from each of you for disrupting the class with your… unnaturalness."

Ginny glared at him as he strode away to yell at Lavender for accidentally cursing Malfoy instead of the Boggart she was supposed to be fighting.

"He shouldn't have said that." she huffed angrily. "about being unnatural."

"It's Snape, I expect nothing but the best insults." Harry joked.

Ginny frowned at him, "I was serious Harry."

"I know you were," he knew exactly what she'd been thinking about when she'd said it, but he didn't really want to have a conversation about the Dursleys. They'd talked enough about them in the last year. "But it doesn't really bother me."

Her shoulders slumped, she could tell he didn't want to talk about it, and she wasn't going to make him. "We didn't deserve to have all of those points docked though."

Harry laughed. "I'm just glad he didn't dock more!"

Just then their conversation was interrupted "I thought he _was _the Boggart!" cried Lavender.

"Foolish girl! Your deepest fear is teenage boys? I suppose I shouldn't be surprised though, you did date Weasley." Apparently even _Snape _knew the latest gossip.

"B-but he's covered in gross smelling boils! He looked scary to me!"

The duo didn't think they could contain their laughter much longer.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for stupidity," the Greasy Bat yelled at Lavender. "Leave!" he addressed the class.

Out in the corridor the two teens burst into laughter, they laughed so hard that they didn't notice when they started sliding apart.

"Oi! I guess you two figured out the counter curse." Ron yelled as he exited the classroom.

Harry and Ginny looked perplexedly at him then at each other and instantly snapped back together.

Hermione saw the whole thing happen and sighed in frustration. "Why don't you just do the counter spell? I know you didn't just forget to look it up."

"It's obviously something embarrassing 'Mione otherwise they'd have already done it." Ron observed.

"What could be more embarrassing than being stuck to the person you fancy, when they don't even know you fancy them?"

"Well there was this one time…" Ron began, but Harry and Ginny never heard Ron's story or Hermione's comment about them fancying each other because they'd already snuck down to the Quidditch pitch for practice.

"How's this going to work?" Ginny asked as she and Harry stared at their brooms, trying to figure out a way to fly while in their current position.

Harry sighed. "If you were either in front or behind me this would be so much easier!"

"Sorry Harry, but I'm glad I'm not, I don't really fancy being stuck to your arse for a whole day." She said cheekily.

"Is that so Weasley? And who was it who suggested we have a race a practice the other night so they could stare at my arse?"

"Hey that doesn't count! I really did want to race though, I can't help that you happen to have a Firebolt, and I'm still riding a Comet 260."

"You made me ride a school broom so it'd be fair!"

"Oh yeah," she sighed dramatically, "fine you caught me I was totally checking you out."

Harry laughed at the memory, what had really happened was that Ginny suggest that the whole team race after practice, but everyone was tired, so it ended up being just Harry and Ginny.

"WHAT?" they heard a yell from behind them.

"Er… Hi Dean." Harry said sheepishly.

Dean ignored him. "What do you mean you were checking him out?" he yelled at Ginny. Harry stood beside Ginny awkwardly, watching the row play out.

"You see Dean, when a witch is attracted to a wizard, said witch tends to look at him," she said like she was explaining it to a five year old.

"I know what it means! What are you doing flirting with him when you're dating me?"

"As I recall you flirted with Parvati just yesterday!"

"Fine so then we're even!" he said in annoyance, "but you're still with Potter."

"Because he's my friend."

"Yeah right, besides, you're still stuck to him, didn't McGonagall say you could do the counter spell after your last class?"

"No, she never said when our punishment was over, but it hasn't really been a punishment has it Harry?"

"Please don't drag me into this Ginny," he pleaded, not wanting Dean to yell at him too. He hoped they would break up.

"If that's how you feel then I guess we're over," Dean said sadly.

"'Kay, now you can flirt with Parvati as much as you want," she said coldly.

Dean left the pitch and went into the changing rooms. The second he disappeared Ron came sprinting onto the pitch with Hermione struggling to keep up. He yelled "Hey! Harry! Ginny! Let's race! I might be able to beat you now."

Harry mustered all his Gryffindor courage and calmly said. "We can't have that now can we?" and he leaned over to kiss Ginny, his partner in crime, best friend, and soon to be girlfriend.

_And that's how the sticking spell was reversed, _Ron concluded his story.

_Your favorite brother, Roonil Wazlib _

_p.s. these self spelling quills are horrible!_

Ron nodded, satisfied with his work. He tied his letter to his owl, Pig, and sent the hyper bird on its way.

The next day at breakfast the reply came.

_Roonil Wazlib, we like your new name, but you'll always be ikle Ronnikins to us. As much as it pains us to admit, that was an excellent joke! However, we are sincerely sorry to tell you, the bet was made when we still went to school. It doesn't matter who the best pranksters at school currently are; you were supposed to prank us, (it'll never happen) because we'll always be the best jokesters to ever attend Hogwarts. However, the official wording of our bet was: if you prank the two best pranksters _in the history of Hogwarts _we will personally give you five galleons. Since you failed to prank us while we still attended Hogwarts the bet is void. We sincerely hope you have a good day, Gred and Forge. _

_p.s. you owe us five galleons each: Harry and Ginny got together _before _the Quidditch Cup. _

**A/N: I just remembered that I didn't put in a disclaimer, so here it is: all characters and aspects of the Harry Potter Universe belong to J. K. Rowling. **


End file.
